


The Thoughts of the Lonely

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [33]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: :'(, But He Gets Better, Character Study, Companions, Friendship, Hyrule was lonely, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, my poor boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Nine: CompanionAlmost everyone had a companion on their adventure.





	The Thoughts of the Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were many topics the group avoided talking about. Most of them revolved around their adventures, for there were some repressed trauma among the group. But there were some topics about their adventures that rarely none were cautious to talk about.

Mainly the companions of their adventures.

Almost everyone had a companion on their adventure. Hyrule didn’t, he was completely alone during his adventures—save from the townsfolk. Legend did the majority of his adventures alone, but did have the occasional companion or two. Wild only met Wolfie passed midway through his adventure, after he saved the four Divine Beasts.

Everyone else had a companion for their adventures.

It was quite shocking, actually, when the group discovered that Hyrule was completely alone. To think that Hyrule had no one to vent to, to talk to, to help him during his adventure was… a little terrifying. Wild, who had completed 4/6 of his adventure alone, knew how taxing it was to be alone for days on end. To think that Hyrule had to endure the isolation, _and _had to fight monsters out for his blood, alone, bloomed something in his chest.

It wasn’t pity, rather… empathy.

To be alone in the vast wasteland that Hyrule’s world was would probably turn any of them insane. Civilisation was scarce, population was little, and monsters were overpopulated. And it wasn’t as if you could chat with a Bot or Daira.

That evening, Hyrule didn’t notice the mood turning sour.

Hylians were social animals. They _needed _companionship. To be isolated was dangerous, not only because of enemies—but for the sake of the mind. Hyrule, though, grew up in the isolation. He was used to it.

There is a difference between growing up alone, and being abandoned when older.

He didn’t grow up in a big community either, unlike the rest, so he didn’t get the societal imprint of others. The only people he met, on his adventures, were the townsfolk, and that was only when he was saving Aurora. While he was saving Dawn, he only met the Old Men, the Old Women, and the Merchants.

No one else.

Now, he wouldn’t say that his adventure was lonely—you cannot miss what you did not have—but compared to the current adventure with the Links, his first was definitely missing… something.

But it wasn’t as if he met _no one _on his adventures. There was the fairies. His aunts and uncles. But he didn’t spend much time with them. Tera and Cotera were old, but still too young to be much help on his adventures—all they could do was heal him. Unlike the other fairies, they couldn’t leave the Fairy Fountain, so they couldn’t assist him much. Besides, Mija and Kaysa were young, and needed to be taught.

At the time, Hyrule didn’t argue with the Great Fairies, or try to find someone else to be his companion. He was used to the solitude, and was content with it.

Only after meeting the Links did he realise what he was missing.

Friends.

He was missing friends.

There is a difference between companions and friends. Companions were just people you travelled with. Friends were people you formed a bond with. You can have companions who are not friends, but not friends who aren’t companions.

For travelling does not mean down a literal path.

It’s weird to think that people would prefer being called a companion rather than a friend. For, the word friend connotates that you have formed a connection with that person. A companion connotates that there is no connection, and you are only working together for a similar goal.

Hyrule would call each of the Links his friends.

At first, there was some tension in the group. It was a group of nine random strangers thrown together, of course there was some tension. But, once the group grew closer, the tension faded. Trust may have been up in the air, but there was barely any tension.

Apart from a small sentence here or there about trust and lack thereof.

But it wasn’t as if any of the Links only thought of the others as someone they had to work with. A coalition rather than a team. Sure, they all have their secrets, but that is to be expected when you put nine Heroes together.

The Links are Hyrule’s friends because there is a bond. There is a connection. They shared stories, jokes, trained, and helped each other. Never once had someone snapped as they sat around the campfire telling jokes.

Well, Legend nearly did. But he was having a bad day.

To Hyrule, the Links were not just companions. They were not just friends.

Hyrule didn’t know much about family, but he figured that these eight Heroes from different times were the closest he had gotten to one.

The pain he’ll feel when the group departs will be the worse feeling he would ever feel in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
